


The Felixons (live messy lives)

by Aquelon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: (And Donna's), (not b/c it's bad, B/c it's simpler that way, Character study- ADJACENT, Diaries tags used for people who appear in diaries, Have you ever wondered about Michi's entire extended family?, It... isn't., Note: Do not come here for Quality SaChi Content, b/c it's messy), but character studies require knowing how to characterize, hashtag keeping up with the Felixons, mildly angsty, which is the last name I made up for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquelon/pseuds/Aquelon
Summary: Michi, Mikai, Urla, and Donna.  One got the spotlight for her crimes until the moment some ripe angst potential opened up for her, at which point she was forgotten about; the other three have not been seen in this timeline yet.But you know, there's more to them than that.





	The Felixons (live messy lives)

**Author's Note:**

> I may not have made Michi as sympathetic as I would have liked, but I certainly made her something.
> 
> I think you may have forgotten about the thing. This fic will remind you not to forget about the thing.

Some people consider themselves matchmakers, dedicating decent portions of their lives to bringing together couples they find cute.

  
Michi is not one of those people.

  
In fact, even though she knows it's not right, Michi would call herself a match-breaker. It's a bad habit: she is obsessed with breaking up couples.

  
Michi and her twin Mikai moved out of Tu'la at a young age when it was in political instability. Their parents did not come with them. The twins were adopted by a cat lady named Urla Felixon, who honestly should not have been in charge of children and was probably adopting the two mief'wa solely because of their catlikeness. She was nice enough, loved enough by Michi at least, but the twins would have been worse off if it weren't for her daughter Donna. Donna was a couple years older than the twins, and put effort into being a role model for the two of them even though she started wanting to move out during elementary school.

  
Left to her own devices, Michi spent her spare time breaking up couples. She found it cathartic. One of her methods of choice was and still is flirting.

  
When she first met Laurance, she knew two things on a deeper level than she would know: that he was not interested in her flirting or any other methods and was most likely taken; and that she would not let that stop her from trying to mess with his life. Things rapidly spiraled out of control, but that was how she met the Shadow Knights. She didn't always get along with them, but they didn't always get along with each other, and as far as she was concerned Sasha was fun to be around.

  
Sasha also shared her skill with potions. Michi found it really easy to mix up some sort of concoction, and was almost unnaturally good at making narcotics. More magical potions were also in her interests, and as far as Michi cared, potions were always a good enough alternative to the real thing.

  
Good enough. She found herself in the snow near Bunny Hills, not entirely sure how she got there or why.

  
Good enough. A storm was gathering and wolves howled in the distance.

  
Good enough. Someone was behind her.

  
Good enough, good enough, a good enough alternative to the real thing. Michi tasted the iron taste of blood, as well as the flavour of green: sour and tangy like a lime or an apple, earthy like it'd been on the ground. She felt pins and needles and numbness. She saw his face and on some level thought, "THAT idiot?!"

  
Potions were good enough, maybe more than good enough. Ein had messed up with a potion his boss had demanded of him, and when Michi couldn't recreate it he was upset. Michi knew deep down that she'd recommend the potion skills of the other group even of her own will, to save her skin, but that she would have then tried to dip out of there rather than volunteering to help with that, and then to help the man indebted to a snake eyed demon decide to do whatever he wanted.

  
Potions had done the trick before, and they did the trick again. She walked further into the woods, thinking that while their relationship was something she enjoyed trying to tear apart, she didn't want either of them to die.

  
She didn't want that. She didn't want this.

  
Potions had always worked before, so she asked, "Why not just use a potion?" Why not cut the middleman, in this case literally? She wanted to flip Ein off as much as the other two ladies present did, and she couldn't, just the same.

  
Looking down off the balcony, she couldn't help but picture a wedding, even though-- or maybe even because-- neither of the couple genuinely loved the other more than the idea of the other. A wedding between a werewolf and the angel (the angel??), transformed to fit the requirements. For some reason, she could only picture it ending in blood: in a king among werewolves plunging off a height to his death; in fierce red eyes as a more genuine lover fights to defend her and a gesture of love pulling someone back to themselves; in blazing red eyes, a swinging blade, and werewolves massacred.

  
It ends in blood. An ultima werewolf plunges off a height to his death. Michi, no longer a key part of the plan, is left not quite to her own devices, but left to wander nonetheless.

  
It ends in blood. Fierce red eyes fight for the angel's sake, and a gesture of love saves her. Michi is left behind when they leave. There aren't enough emeralds to go around, and the other method won't work for her, not with this group. She makes her own way home over more than a week, still with eyes burning lime green.

  
The Shadow Knights and her siblings both suspect something is off.

  
"Where were you?" Sasha asks, and never gets a response, no matter how much Michi wants to tell her.

  
"You're really oblivious all of a sudden," Donna observes one day, and Michi knows that only about half of her actions recently have been hers.

  
"Hey, your eyes are different," Mikai observes when they next talk, and Michi hears herself insist they're not. "We had the same eyes last time I saw you," he insists until Michi cusses him out and tells him to leave her alone.

  
Michi and Sasha start hanging out a lot more, which is something Michi can do. They mix up potions together, which Michi is no longer sure how to feel about (it's good enough. It's good enough.) and cause trouble, especially for the other Shadow Knights. Michi avoids everyone else who was at the lodge like the plague, but Sasha starts to make her feel good in a way nothing else does. Late one night six months after the events of Bunny Hill, they're on the roof of the house the Shadow Knights share.

  
"Huh," Sasha says. "This is kind of stupid, but I think I love you?"

  
Michi feels better than she has in six months; more her than she has in six months. The sting in her eyes fades but doesn't quite vanish, and she decides in a split second that the most important thing is telling someone about the danger the others are still in, because the danger hasn't gone away. "They're in danger," she says, gesturing to the rest of the street and hoping Sasha gets it. "People could've died, six months ago, and I--" As she trails off, she feels the sting of green starting to reestablish itself. She starts talking again, as fast as she can, tripping over her words. "They're losers, yeah, but they don't deserve that, there's potions, forever and there's some sort of maybe snake demon and E--" Her mouth closes.

  
"What? Are you okay?" Sasha asks.

  
"Hahaha I'm just kidding," Michi hears herself say. She curses internally, tries not to focus on what she's saying, tries to move away at all. Some of it is pretty cutting. Some of it she's said to people she doesn't like or is trying to ruin the relationships of. Some of it is worse than that.

  
Sasha looks hurt. Michi's eyes burn, and she's not sure if it's from tears or from grit in her eyes.

  
They stop hanging out after that.

  
The other encounter with love she has that year is Donna and her boyfriend Logan. The two have been dating for a year or maybe two, and he proposes to Donna eight months after Michi went to Bunny Hill.

  
Donna tells Michi all this over the phone with the big smile she has audible in her voice. "Mom was a big grouch over it, but she said 'as long as he's not some sort of dog it's fine'. Can you believe how annoying she is? We don't need her permission anyway. But anyway, we were plannin' to go on a short pre-honeymoon before tyin' the knot. We're not quite sure where ye--"

  
Michi hears herself speak. "I heard about this place that's the cheesiest resort you can get, but you like that." She hasn't heard about any such places recently, but she knows deep down that this cannot be good. "It's called Starlight Wonderland."

  
A few months pass. News of what's happening at Starlight trickles back to Michi's house slowly, and she watches it happen as powerless, if not more powerless, to stop it as she was at the Bunny Hill lodge.

  
Although Michi doesn't know it yet, the wedding of the angel and a werewolf ends in blood, or at least as far as anyone knows at the time, it ends. It ends in blazing red eyes, brighter and fiercer than they've ever been before. It ends in a swinging blade with a longer history and more poisoned edge than its wielder would be able to tell. It ends in werewolves massacred, the would-be innocents present on that night and more innocents on top of the parallel drawn here, as well as the one who orchestrated this part of the blood, who pulled these strings.

  
Michi's eyes burn, but not like being full of crystal dust: more like staring into the sun. Feeling returns to her fingers first-- still technically a puppet, but there's no one left to pull the strings. She goes limp, collapses, pushes herself up and breathes deeply.

  
She doesn't make potions anymore, doesn't spend as much time making narcotics; and she doesn't get catharsis from breaking up relationships amymore, but old habits die hard.

  
She knows she's going to have to set right all the things she made wrong. She also knows that she finally can.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are welcome.
> 
> P.S. Charlie this marks the one year anniversary of the first time I commented on one of your fics.


End file.
